


A sight to be seen

by Thesilentone



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only dangers you face is the ones you carry with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name's holly, although my pen name for this site is thesilentone. this is my second work I'm posting, the first being "dread", a ffvii fanfiction which you are free to read if you like. I'm a fan of "uraboku" and decided to write something based on it. I know that by reading others that they have done a version of shusei's abilities and effects it has on him but I hope I'm taking a different route. I'm going for a version that his visions, so to speak blend into his reality. I'm going for 15 to 20 on this, so hopefully you'll like it. To those who are interested, i'm from the UK and so, where possible to use, i will use American terminology. I hope you will give this a look. And i will be posting two chapters a day. But for now I'm posting just this one and see if it catches anyone's interest. It will not however deter me, this will have an ending regardless. But please enjoy and feel free to comment and critique :)  
> P.S Also this will contain romantic situations between the same sex, although not graphic I will apologise for any offence cause and know it's never my intention to do so.

A sight to be seen 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

Everything was fine.  
The duras weren't popping up so much now that they managed to push reiga back… well for now anyways. 

Their personal lives were getting back on track also. Yuki was spending time with luka, the siblings, tsukumo and toko murasame were as usual keeping the calm when conflict was just surfacing with all the clashing personalities. Kuroto went back, albeit temporarily to playing shogi and senshirou continues to hone his calligraphy skills. 

As for hotsuma and shusei?  
Well things were going great for the duo.  
It's been a couple of months since the past life's memories and all that came with it tore down the line between friends to lovers, although it wasn't all that surprising really.

However, something was wrong with shusei. At first he thought that it was due to a lack of sleep or too much homework but now? Now it was scaring even him.  
You see, his ability was to “see” all that couldn't be seen. In other words, the outworldly presence and everything that falls with it. However, he could only see that which is not of this world when in direct contact with something that has been, so to speak, contaminated by dark forces when looking through his crystal ball. 

But everything that he has seen or has yet to happen, shusei sees when he's doing mundane things like taking a bath or merely walking home. To put it in layman's terms. His abilities are “bleeding” into his reality. He's finding it hard to differentiate between his reality and that of what the duras have left behind. 

And that more than anything is scaring shusei the most. Fighting an enemy is fine, you can see it coming, but this? This is unpredictable. There's no warning, no heads up. Just a brief flicker of recognition before he's pulled into it.  
So far when it's happened, he's been secluded from everyone and the dangers of going out in public, eg cars, trains and crossing the road. 

But it's only a matter of time before his life is endangered. Shusei's and those with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all the acknowledgement you need to have in order to realise that you're not alone is by admitting that you feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. First off, Thank-you so, so much for taking the time to check this story out. I'm truly grateful and humbled by it all. As stated I'm posting two more chapters today and will continue to do so until stating that i'm unable to do so.  
> But for now enjoy :)

A sight to be seen  
Part 2 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

It's been two days since the first vision without aid or any warning of any kind had hit. Now you would think that shusei would be used to seeing such horrors.

However, seeing them as soon as he had opened his eyes and regained consciousness after awakening from a rather restful sleep? That's an entirely different matter altogether. 

It was a complete shock to the system. Understandably so.The blood. The Screams. The knowing and comprehension on the victim's face that they were going to die. All of it. Yet although shusei knew it hasn't happened yet nor were there any signs of duras in any vicinity, He was powerless to do anything about it. 

“Shusei? What is? What's going on?”  
A sleepy voice behind him spoke through the din. Completely shattering all negative emotions and bringing back reality and hopefully some semblance of peace with it.

He had almost forgotten he wasn't alone in the bedroom, and that hotsuma decided to stay the night. Although considering how shusei was acting recently, he couldn't really blame him.

Even shusei himself thought he was acting shady. And that was saying something about the usually composed and quiet individual. 

“Sorry. It's nothing. Go back to sleep, we don't need to be up yet”. Stroking back his messier than usual blonde hair out of his face, shusei hoped that this conversation and subsequently, a lecture imposing speech could be dropped before it even begins. 

Who was he kidding here really? This was hotsuma we're talking about here. He was as stubborn as a mule. Especially when it came to shusei and his well being. If hotsuma's past mother hen persistent badgering was anything to go by. 

“Don't. Don't do that. Don't change the subject and then change the conversation. We're partners, in every sense of the word. We agreed, no we PROMISED to talk and REALLY talk and listen to the other. Please shusei? I can at least try to help. If anything, I'm good at listening. Please don't push me away, I can help.”

Reluctantly agreeing, shusei leaned back into hotsuma's open arms and relented. If only to give hotsuma some peace of mind, even if it's for just a little while. That much shusei owes him. 

Owes each other. 

 

“I. I think i'm losing my mind. I'm seeing things that haven't happened that are about to. And yet I can't even try to find the time or place of the vision. No that's not right. I'm not getting the whole picture, just the beginning and the end”.

Caressing shusei's hair back, hotsuma murmured in his ear “well it's your power to see things like that. Although, it's the first time i'm really seeing it bothering you. At least. For me that is it's the first i'm noticing how you receive them. I usually wait outside for you, so i don't know how it happens.”

Shaking his head shusei countered.  
“hotsuma. I haven't activated my crystal balls. Nor have i touched anything that has had direct contact with a duras. That's how it usually works. But now…”

At this, hotsuma can see how frightened shusei seems to be. Hotsuma, although not the most tactful person around, attempts to be this time and pulls shusei into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. Knowing shusei is, for now, unprepared to share more “if and only IF, no pressure. You wanna talk to takashiro? He may know what's going on, maybe even a clue as to what's causing this  
Hell knows he's been around and been doing this long enough.”

Thinking it over, shusei, although terrified of what's going on with him and his powers, merely shook his head and softly spoke.  
“I doubt he may know what's happening. But maybe he does. Let me get through today and if i see anymore, Then i'll go see takashiro. Will you come with me?”

Mocking annoyance, hotsuma murmured  
“You know you don't need to ask that of me. I drag you down even if you back out of it. Now, let's get ready for school.” And with a shaky smile, shusei agreed.

Sensing that he's still feeling uneasy, hotsuma took his face between his hands and said “Hey. I'm here, you're not doing this alone.” And with a cheerful and hopeful smile on his face, he gave a kiss to shusei's forehead, and then left to take a shower and prepare for his self proclaimed day of nightmares that is education. 

Leaving shusei pondering with shocked amusement just since when had hotsuma became sensitive to other's needs. 

However. Hotsuma Never noticed how shusei's smile faded into a worried frown.  
Nor how shusei worried his bottom lip between his teeth or how his hands began trembling, with him trying and failing to recompose himself. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just getting by " doesn't mean you're coping. It simply means that you are doing the best you can with what you have.

A sight to be seen  
Part 3

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“morning lazy bones. You know, you won't get far in life if you can't even take school seriously.” kuroto smugly states from his position at the table. All of the zweilts were there…. That just made shusei & hotsuma's late arrival all the more obvious. 

“Hey guess what? If i wanted you're opinion I WOULD ASK FOR IT!!!!”

“Please. Hotsuma, don't start an argument first thing in the morning ok?” 

Damn. Why did they all like yuki so much?

Tutting under his breath, hotsuma started of on his breakfast. Sensing that something's amiss, tsukumo asked out loud “hotsuma? Where's shusei? Is he not joining us?” bless the poor boy.

Since all the fighting for the time being has ended, tsukumo and shusei have been spending time with each other, so it's no surprise that he was wondering if perhaps along the way, shusei may have backtracked, so to speak. 

Sighing wearily, hotsuma placed his cutlery down and looks up. Surprising him is the fact that all of them are sporting various degrees of concern on their faces…..Especially it being unexpected from both kuroto and luka.

Has the world maybe fallen of its axis?

“He's. Shusei is just having a bit of trouble with his powers. I don't know maybe he's been over using them or something. But it's got him worried.”

Seeing that hotsuma was angry at himself for betraying what's going on with shusei, toko spoke up. 

“Hotsuma. Don't hate yourself for telling us. This just gives us a means to look out for shusei, instead of this springing up on all of us. We'll keep a discreet eye on him and we'll keep each other in the loop. Don't worry hotsuma, it'll all be alright.”

And with a shaky but nonetheless grateful smile. They guardians plus yuki finished breakfast and made their final preparations for school. 

 

This was not good. Not good at all.  
He had just finished his class president meeting and was making his way to math when shusei's vision began getting out of focus. 

Screams. Loud bangs. Lifeless hand on the ground, blood pooling around it.  
By the time shusei managed to get a grip with it, it was already over. 

Sliding down the wall as his legs gave out on him, shusei was really struggling to put his indifference back in place. However he really wished he tried harder as he felt a hand on his shoulder and as shusei looked up to see whose it was, his skeleton damn nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Yuki? What is it? Are you alright?”

“I'm supposed to ask you that. Shusei what happened? Are you alright?”

Seeing as he knew from past and present knowledge that yuki is just as stubborn, if not more so than hotsuma, shusei decided on telling half truths. Just enough to satisfy yuki but not enough to allow more stress and worry to be put on him. 

“Yeah, sorry just saw something i didn't enjoy very much. The bell's about to go off. I'll see you at lunch.” And with a smile and a gentle squeeze on yuki's shoulder, shusei made his way to class, hoping his legs won't give out again until he sat down. 

Never noticing how yuki was watching his every move. Nor realising that yuki can tell that hotsuma's worry for him was indeed well placed. 

Finally.  
It's break time and shusei couldn't be more happier with that. During mathematics, another vision or rather, another version of what he had already saw played before his eyes. He was barely able to answer the question the teacher had asked him before the vision took hold of him. And now? Shusei just wanted to go home and at least try to calm himself down. 

“Shusei!!”

Damn, he really can't catch a Break can he? Sure enough toko was walking full speed towards him, along with tsukumo, yuki and even more worrying, hotsuma too. 

Now under any normal circumstances shusei would be delighted to see his fiery lover but right now? It Really wasn't a good time. 

With a well practiced smile, shusei acknowledged the four. 

“afternoon to you all. How's school treating you all today?”

Snorting, hotsuma approached and sat beside him, discreetly placing a hand on the small of his back and replied.  
“Honestly? The only reason i'm here is for the basketball scholarship, everything else is useless to me” 

And that simple statement started off a verbal argument between hotsuma and toko.  
“You see that right there is the reason kuroto gives you a hard time”  
“No. He gives me a hard time cos he's an ass. And a stuck up one to boot.”  
“Hotsuma. An education is vital to you. It improves us. It's never useless.”  
“Keep telling yourself that”.

On the sidelines watching a repetitive argument going around in circles. Tsukumo and yuki were merely enjoying normality around them when tsukumo noticed that shusei was staring at space. 

Whether or not he was aware of doing so or was having a vision, tsukumo carefully took one of shusei's hands and tried to bring him back. No matter what was happening, the last thing they should do is jar shusei back, Less they do more damage than good. 

Hotsuma, who had just finished his argument and noticed what was going on decided to intervene also, however not before tsukumo shook his head in warning not to do so. 

Slowly, all so slowly, tsukumo managed to bring shusei back. Upon returning, shusei noticed four very deeply worried faces in his line of sight. And just as he was going to lie his way out of this hotsuma spoke first. 

“No. Don't, don't do that. We all care about you shusei. Talk to them. Tell them what's going on with you. Please?”

Sighing so heavily as if the world was on his shoulders, shusei told the trio what was happening to him. 

All of them were completely understanding of what was wrong with shusei and immediately they all agreed to what hotsuma suggested. 

When they get back home. Shusei must tell kuroto, senshirou, luka and more importantly takashiro about this.

That was one conversation shusei wasn't looking forward to having.  
Telling the others? Fine.  
But takashiro? Well that's another thing altogether. 

Nevertheless shusei agreed.  
If only his journey home wouldn't nearly endanger his life. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories dictates where we've been. It also shows us who we once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning peeps. As promised here are two more chapters today. Thanks again to anyone who has seen this story, i really can't Thank-you enough. 
> 
> So without further ado, here's two more :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 4

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

The day is finally over and the gang were making their way to take a nice stroll home.   
Well four of them were. As soon as they headed to the main gate of the school, a rather flashy sports car was pulled up and out came a very handsome man who acknowledged the group.

“Luka. Hi”. Yuki speaks up first, although you can't blame him. Those two have got pretty close. If you catch our meaning. 

“Hi yuki. Was school ok? No problems?”  
“Uh-huh, everything was fine. We'll see you when you get home?”

Laughing, tsukumo cheerfully says “Sure thing yuki.” And with a nod from the others, with the exception of shusei, who looked as if he was going to keel over, yuki and luka entered the car and headed home.

“Well then, shall we get going too?” Toko spoke up and with nods all round, they took a Leisurely pace home. 

However not all will be fine for the four. 

“Yuki. What is it, you're watching the others walk off? Did something happen?”

Always the observant one luka is, although it makes things easier for yuki to explain.   
“Something's wrong with shusei. I bumped into him on the way to class. He looked as if he saw a ghost. It happened again at lunch too. I want to tell you more but shusei is going to inform the other's as well as takashiro, i don't want to talk behind his back. Even if he's going to tell you anyway.”

Pulling up to a red light, luka turns around, gently cupping one side of yuki's face and says “It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Shusei will be alright. If anything, we'll all keep an eye out for him. So don't worry, ok?” 

Nodding and smiling sadly, yuki agreed before placing a hand on top of luka's on his face and softly kissing him before luka returned his attention back on the road and drove off.   
Never realising that luka's comforting words spoken were lies. 

The four were almost halfway through the city when they sensed a dark, ominous shadow foreboding their backs.  
Subtlety, the siblings fell back into step, each taking one side of shusei & hotsuma.   
“Shusei. Are you able to handle this?” tsukumo asked on shusei's side, with shusei Nodding discreetly in confirmation, the four ready themselves for their first duras encounter in five months. 

 

It was a symphony really how the zweilts took care of the duras.   
With the last of them down, the gang, albeit a little sweaty carried on home.  
However, as shusei was summoning his balls back to him, he was pulled back into another vision. Only this time it was of him. 

 

Or rather, of his past life's final moments.

 

She was standing there, in all her beauty and grace. Beside her, hotsuma, her husband, her soul was waiting for the next attack.   
Both although looking relaxed, they were both poised for any hit that came their way.   
Taking her hand and placing a kiss first to the back then to her palm he said   
“We're almost done. We can go home”.

Before she could agree however, that's when she saw it. Lurking in the background, their demise in waiting. There was no time to think, no time to warn her husband. She jumped into his arms, twisting the pair as a blast went off.   
She was already dying before hotsuma knew what happened. All that was left was her blood soaking through to his clothes and a hasty order for takashiro to come to take shusei's last wish.  
To be reborn again. 

A loud, lung ripping cough and blood regurgitated as a result was all the warning hotsuma had as shusei dropped to the ground.   
Hotsuma was barely able to catch him before he cracked his head open on the floor. 

“SHUSEI!!!” That was the last thing shusei heard from hotsuma and the last thing he saw were three panicked faces, tsukumo holding one of his hands, telling him to stay conscious whilst toko makes an urgent phone call to come pick them up before blacking out. 

None of them knowing what happened and how long shusei will remain unconscious for.

All they could do is pray and hope that shusei will survive and all of this will fade away. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time waits for no man. All you can do is hold on as the pendulum swings.

A sight to be seen   
Part 5 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

It's been nearly two hours since the four got home. Completely ignoring yuki's worried looks and questions as well as kuroto & senshirou demands, well kuroto's anyways, to be told what's going on, hotsuma carried shusei up to the crazy doctor's office to get shusei checked up on. 

His check up was almost thirty minutes ago. 

 

Shusei remains unconscious, the only acknowledgement that he was alive was soft moans of pain from him and the only thing hotsuma can do is hold his hand, stroke his hair and murmur into his ear that he's going to be alright and that hotsuma is here with him.   
Never really knowing if shusei will be alright, just merely hoping for that to be true. 

The in-house doctor says that by all accounts, shusei's vitals are more or less stable and that whatever is affecting him, for now anyways, can't be explained by him. 

Neither was there any internal bleeding of any kind that would of caused the vomiting of blood earlier. For now, all the doctor can do is keep shusei comfortable and give him fluids intravenously and monitor his condition. 

For the time being, it's all a waiting game.

Hotsuma Never knew how much time had passed nor did he realise he had fallen asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was surprised to see kuroto there.   
Even more surprising was that he was sporting a deep set frown, filled only with concern for the pair. 

“Hotsuma. You need to eat and get some rest. You won't do anyone any good running yourself into the ground. Least of all shusei.”

Already knowing that hotsuma was going to refute that, kuroto, with a past pain on his face and tone replied “I know what it's like to lose your partner. No matter how much you try to Change everything that you can, in the end the outcome will be the same. Please if not for my words, at least try to do so for shusei. You owe him that much to take care of yourself.”

Agreeing, albeit reluctantly hotsuma murmured in to shusei's ear that he'll be back soon, hotsuma placed a lingering kiss to his forehead and hesitated to leave, sensing this, kuroto placed a hand on his shoulder and said “go. I'll stay with shusei until you return.” And nodding his agreement, hotsuma left, watching as kuroto sat where he was and took hold of shusei's hand, a silent form telling the unconscious zweilt that although hotsuma was going temporarily, he wasn't alone. 

And for that, hotsuma was grateful for. 

 

Darkness. It's cold, timeless and shallow. It's a void of nothingness, content on just being light's shadow, always there, never without purpose. 

That's all shusei can see. And yet he can feel warmth also. It belongs to hotsuma, and no, also it belongs to someone else. Someone he knows, someone he's acquainted with. But who? Who's in the darkness with him?

Slowly he opens his eyes and gazes at the room he's in.   
Huh, it's the medical bay at the twilight mansion, their home. Turning his attention to someone holding his hand he sees someone he was surprised to be there by his side. 

“Kuroto”.  
Hearing his name spoken in a whisper, kuroto jumps with a start, never noticing shusei was awake. Leaning closer he responded. “Hey. Relax, i take it you know where we are. Hotsuma was here, i ordered him to get something to eat and rest a little. You've been unconscious for well, coming up to three hours. How do you feel?”

Sensing his need to sit up, kuroto aids shusei into a half lying position, angling the bed also. Once settled, shusei gives his thanks and answers his question.  
“I've been better. How's tsukumo and toko? Were they injured at all?”

Shaking his head in a negative answer, kuroto watched as relief flooded through shusei's face before shusei spoke again. 

“I recall seeing myself. My past self, my last moments before dying in hotsuma's arms and then passing out. Next thing i know, i'm here. Hotsuma told you all. Didn't he? What's going on with me?”

Shusei wasn't angry, just observing the fact that kuroto didn't seem surprised by what he was told  
.   
“Yeah. Yeah he did. Does hotsuma know what you told me about what you saw?”

“No. Do you mind getting him for me? I'll talk to the others as well as takashiro but i need to speak to hotsuma first.”

Smiling in understanding, kuroto made his leave to get the hot-head back, thanking him before he left, shusei closed his eyes and prepared himself for the force of nature that is hotsuma renjou. 

Loud footsteps were shusei's only warning of hotsuma's arrival before the door was slammed open and he was pulled into a tight but warm hug, the back of his head cradled by hotsuma's hand and guided to lay in the crook of his neck. Sighing in relief in his arms, shusei pulls hotsuma back with him, silently hoping that hotsuma understands what he wants. 

Sure enough he does, guiding shusei into his arms, hotsuma lays down and pulls shusei into his lap, placing his head in the same position it was a brief moment ago. Tucking the covers around them both, hotsuma gets down to business. Hoping that shusei doesn't shut him out. 

“What happened? Did you see something?”

Now or never, shusei mused thoughtfully.

“I saw us. The past “us”. We were married and in a battle, we were almost halfway through it when i saw a duras. It was too late to warn you, i turned us around and took the killing blow for you  
.   
That's when i came back to our present and coughed up blood, blood i guess was from my vision. That's all i Remember.”

Holding him tighter but wary of his I.V in shusei's arm, he merely said “Well i'm glad that was the past you saw, but i'm scared of everything else you see affecting you the same way….” refusing to carry on that train of thought, hotsuma stopped. You don't need to be a mind reader to fill in the blanks, hotsuma, hell both of them are worried that if such trauma was affecting the victim's in his visions, the victim's trauma may transfer over to shusei in the present. 

Feeling something wet on his shoulder, hotsuma tilted his head down and was shocked to see shusei crying, he couldn't really remember shusei ever crying, if at all. Deciding that pondering that phenomenon was best left for doing so later, hotsuma shushed shusei, carefully rocking him and murmured. 

“I won't let anything happen to you, anything i will try to prevent happening to you anyways. If i see you getting pulled into a vision, i'll do all i can to safely pull you back. Shusei, i'm going to take care of you. I promise.” With sealing that declaration of promise with a lingering kiss to his forehead, shusei fell asleep.   
Knowing that while he's recuperating, hotsuma will still be there. 

And when he awakes, he'll be having a talk with the matriarch of the giou clan.   
Takashiro. 

For now though, all shusei can think of was hotsuma's embrace and his promise to look out for him.   
For now, that's enough. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only move forward once you accept that's the only direction you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has seen this story.   
> I really can't Thank-you enough.   
> So as promised, here are two more chapters today. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

A sight to be seen   
Part 6

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

It was close to seven when shusei returned back from his sleep. Slowly turning, shusei saw hotsuma still in the land of dreams, what's more he was cradling his hand with one of his own. What really made shusei smile was that both of their hands were on top of hotsuma's heart, he can feel it thumping away. That brought comfort to his own.

 

“Shusei. You're awake”.  
Damn, he almost forgotten about takashiro. 

Sure enough, there's the man. Sitting in a dress shirt and pants, takashiro was sitting there silently, not bothered about the two young men curled up together, if anything he was glad they finally found each other again, well romantically anyway. 

“Hello sir. You know, don't you?” With no preamble needed, shusei dived right in.

Sitting up in his chair, takashiro smiled a sad yet all knowing smile and responded. 

“Shusei. I believe that your power is evolving. To what level? I can't say. But i do know that your subconscious is perhaps pushing it back, maybe it's sensing that you are not ready for this change. But shusei, this will destroy you if you let it. I assume from the last vision you had, you brought some of the experience along with it back, correct?”

All shusei could do was nod in agreement, takashiro knows everything regardless if you speak to him. 

Sighing, takashiro continues.

“You're visions are fundamentally, a guide, designed to help explain what has happened and how it occurred. However, what you're experiencing is in a sense, foresight. The deaths you've seen will regrettably come to pass, if you can grasp at what at what you're shown however, we may be able to prevent them occurring but …..”

“It'll cause damage to me. Seeing as i'm directly linked to it. Is that it?”

Looking at shusei with sad, nostalgic eyes, all takashiro can say is.  
“Yes.”

So, his fate is sealed. Shusei can save those lives. At the cost of his own. Little by little, the more shusei experiences, the more damage he brings back to his present, the greater the injury on the poor victim's souls, the more it's reflected back to him. Simple. However… 

Looking down at hotsuma, it kills him more that the past months without conflicts and them being together is but a fleeting moment in the grand scheme of things. 

Sensing that is where shusei's thoughts are heading, takashiro places some well deserved rays of hope for him and hotsuma. 

“The moment you become aware of a vision, come see me immediately, I'll erect a barrier. A barrier that can slow down the damage given to you, while i can't prevent it, I can save you from the majority of the wounds inflicted. I know that will only work when you are here but at least we can ensure that for now, you'll survive. Tomorrow we'll begin training you, these visions are occurring once a day, so you will stay home and i will watch over you. Once you have one, then i can protect you from the damage.  
Despite my persona, i care very deeply for all of you shusei. You're not expendable to me, none of you are. For now shusei, rest, the real work begins tomorrow”.

And with that, takashiro took his leave only stopping by the door when shusei asked a question.

“I'll do all of what's been said, however i have one condition?”

As stated before, takashiro knows everything. With an all-knowing smile he turns and says. “Hotsuma can stay with you. You'll have to explain what's going to happen though. He won't like it”.  
And with that, takashiro left the room. 

Well give credit where credits due. Takashiro was right, hotsuma did not like this.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?”

Yeah. He didn't like this at all. 

Hotsuma woke up ten minutes ago, and upon seeing shusei awake, he immediately did a once over on him. Once Checking and Seeing he was alright, hotsuma then proceeded to litter shusei's face with kisses upon kisses, leading up to a rather steamy makeout session.   
Upon coming up for air, each cradling the other's face, both hotsuma and shusei put their Foreheads together and just breathed in the other's presence.

Until reluctantly shusei pulled back and informed hotsuma of his conversation with takashiro. 

And, well judging by the fact that hotsuma is pacing around the room and is adamantly refusing shusei to do this?

It's not going very well. 

Seeing as this was going nowhere, shusei decided to end this, although he hated to use his next words, he knew there was no other way. 

“Hotsuma. Please, sit with me?”  
Sighing heavily, hotsuma agreed. Waiting for him until hotsuma was comfortable, shusei carried on. 

“Remember. Remember when everyone knew what you could do and you tried to end your life?”

Immediately, hotsuma stiffened and glared at shusei, without malice, just pain.   
He spoke. “That's not fair shusei. That's not the same as this. You can't compare that to this.”

Seeing hotsuma almost in the process of breaking, shusei cupped his face, leaned his forehead to hotsuma's and said. 

“I pulled you back. Hotsuma, i wanted to know that i didn't see you in the same light. Hotsuma. I need you to do this for me. I've always been content just by being needed by you, when the ashley incident happened, and when yuki saved you, a miracle even i couldn't achieve. I knew i was content with dying in peace but now?...”

Finally looking up to shusei's eyes, hotsuma could see pain, REAL pain he hasn't seen before from shusei, hotsuma grasped shusei's face and allowed him to get his point across. 

“Before that, i was happy just knowing that you would be fine as long you knew that you still had me. But now? Now everything's perfect, the enemy has retreated and we're together. I'm holding onto that, but i can't do this alone. I can endure others suffering, not like yuki but still, if it means that they can live i will. If it means i can still be with you, then bring the pain, the wounds, their horrors.”

“ But please? Just this once and I'll never ask this or anything from you again. Please help me through it?”

And with that, an emotionally drained shusei released his hold on hotsuma and waited for hotsuma's decision, accepting whatever he decides . For now, that's all he can do. 

Hotsuma didn't know what to make of that, or any of it for that matter. But what he did know was that, shusei should never ask this of him. A once in a lifetime question just for this? No, that isn't going to fly. 

Gently, he grabbed hold of shusei's face and with all the passion he has, kissed him.  
Slowly, antagonising slow, once he knew he got his emotions across, hotsuma broke it off and said. 

“Never expect me to walk away and turn my back on you shusei. Never cos i know you won't do it to me or anyone else. If this stupid plan of takashiro's works, then I'll sit by your side, don't expect me to be happy with this or for me to be calm about it. But know that you'll never suffer through it alone. I've got you shusei and I'm not letting go.”

All shusei could do was cry. Cry knowing that although he is in for a whole world of pain tomorrow, hotsuma will be there to ride it out with him. 

So that's what shusei did. And hotsuma, true to his words, held him tight.   
Easing them both back to bed, both slept the night away. 

Both knowing they're going to need all the strength they can muster. 

For tomorrow, the real pain starts. 

And another dilemma awaits them. Telling yuki and the others of this. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the pain, the anger. It is what drives you and keeps you going through darker times.

A sight to be seen   
Part 7 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

When the duo finally emerge from the hospital room inside the house, the first thing they felt was shock.

Everyone was there. 

Seeing as this was a surprise, tsukumo cleared the air up for them. 

“We know it's been hard for you shusei. We're just here for moral support, we won't interfere or get in your way, we're just going to hang back and help in anyway possible.”

Smiling a small, but nonetheless genuine smile, shusei sat beside tsukumo and told the other zweilts exactly what is happening with him. 

“I'm receiving visions. Without summoning my crystal balls or examining anything that has had direct contact with a duras. Yesterday when we were coming home, we were attacked by some low ranking duras, once we took care of them, i was pulled into a vision of my past. Or rather the time i was killed. That's why i coughed up blood, that was, i guess a resonance from my vision and that's it, lights out.”

Suddenly yuki crossed the room and knelt in front of shusei, with teary eyes he spoke.   
“I'm so, so sorry shusei. Please is there anything i can do for you?”

Pulling yuki up, shusei sat him down beside him, taking one of his hands and said. “Yuki. This is one thing you can't fix. Don't worry, takashiro has a plan that might work. Please don't cry yuki, I'll be fine.” Sure enough, yuki had indeed start to cry, wiping some of the tears away, shusei nodded to luka to reassure yuki and take over.

Sliding over, luka took yuki and sat down opposite tsukumo and shusei. Hotsuma, who so far hasn't moved came over, sat beside yuki and wordlessly took one of his hands. 

Seeing this, shusei smiled, whilst it's true that yuki can erase all pain. The fact is that shusei's comes from events that have yet to unfold. 

There explanation for now is finished as telltale footsteps make there way in.

In all his superiority, takashiro letting him know he's waiting, shusei gets ready.   
With “good lucks” all round, shusei & hotsuma take their leave. Hoping that shusei would be alright is all the others can do. 

It was quiet.

Walking down the hall to where takashiro has created a barrier room to help shusei, both zweilts haven't said a word to the other. Surprisingly, it was driving shusei nuts and he decided to do something about it. 

“Hotsuma. You know, you don't need to see this. I promise i’m going to be alright. If you want to wait outside, that's fine by me.”

Silence. That's all shusei got.  
And it was tearing him apart. 

“Hotsuma?...”

Without delay, hotsuma stopped walking, grabbed hold of shusei's face and kissed him as if it was his last. 

Breaking it off, hotsuma leans his head against shusei and murmured.   
“I'm staying with you.”

And with a grateful nod, the pair enter the room.   
Hoping that takashiro's plan works. 

 

“I'm worried about shusei. It's not right.   
He's suffering and I can't even help. I'm not useful here. How can i just sit back and wait? I can't even help hotsuma.”

After the two left, the other zweilts took their leave also, while they all showed that they will be here for shusei, in reality all they could do is wait and see. That and give comfort and support to them both when needed. 

Sitting in an upright fetal position, yuki was trying and failing to find a way to help shusei, but in the end all he's coming up with is blanks.

Approaching from the side, luka makes his way behind yuki, pulls him back so he's leaning on his chest and murmurs in his ear. 

“I know you want to help, but right now the damage to shusei is from his own powers. Not from his memories or from a duras. I may have my problems with takashiro, but i know he knows what to do. Have faith that it will work. For now that's all we, it's all you can do.”

Turning in his arms, yuki locks his arms around luka's neck and rests his forehead to his. Only when he feels luka's arms around his waist does he respond. 

“I don't know what to do if this were to happen to you. I can't even imagine how hotsuma feels. But if anything were to….If this were to happen to you...I..”  
Pulling yuki into a kiss, luka silenced this train of thought. 

“I'm not going anywhere. Neither is shusei. Like i said, takashiro knows what to do. Trust him. Trust shusei. Trust me.”

With a shaky nod and smile, yuki hugs luka tight.   
Letting their passion for the other guide them through the day, the two let themselves go. 

Hoping that when they receive news, it'll be good news. 

“This isn't a direct science. The barrier will activate automatically when you have a vision. Let it happen shusei, it's the only way to help you and figure out how it happens. So, when you're ready sit down and we'll begin”.

And with that, shusei made his way to sit on the floor, buddha style and wait.   
Sitting behind him on the couch, hotsuma clenched and unclenched his hands. Needing to be here but not wanting to see shusei in so much pain again. “This needs to be over with quickly” is all his mind is screaming at the moment, unfortunately, that desire for this to be getting it over with comes true. 

All of a sudden, shusei leaned forward, hands grasping hold of the carpet, knuckles turning white. Shusei's mouth open in a silent scream, eyes seeing everything. Hotsuma, seeing all of this reflexly moves to be by his side, only to be stopped by takashiro who shakes his head in warning and says. “It needs to happen. The barrier will heal any and all damage to shusei. Sit back hotsuma or i will send you away.”

Shooting takashiro a glare, although hating it, hotsuma reluctantly does as he's told. 

 

A field. Tree's in the last stages of autumn. On the ground a blanket. It's a picnic. Two love birds. It's an engagement. 

 

The scene changes. It's a living room.   
Lamps and paper strewn across the place. Glass everywhere. A woman's hand. Blood around her. Wrapping around her. Ring on the table. A man standing there. Gun to his head. 

BANG!!!

All of a sudden, shusei pukes up blood.   
And something else is happening to him.   
Blood is exiting from his ears.   
He's losing consciousness.   
Then darkness takes hold. 

With a loud thud, shusei drops to the floor, tears falling down his face, hands reflectively grabbing into thin air. That's all hotsuma needs to see before he and takashiro drop down beside him, hotsuma taking shusei into his arms while calling for him to come back gently while takashiro cleans up the blood that's escaping from his ears.

 

It's been two hours until shusei wakes up. Looking up he sees hotsuma's face, worried and relieved staring back down on him. Trying to sit up, shusei is automatically hit with a dizzy spell and falls back. Hotsuma, seeing this cradles his head as he falls, placing shusei's head back on his lap, softly caressing his hair he speaks in whisper. 

“You're eardrums have ruptured, hence the dizziness, the barrier is putting you back together though so for now, lay down, I've got you.”

Blinking in agreement and understanding, shusei closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass. It seems however that takashiro has other ideas as he calls him back, hotsuma, beyond pissed now, glares at the man and helps turn shusei's head to face him. 

“Really, couldn't all of this wait?” was all hotsuma could think of. 

“You can rest afterwards shusei. But, can you perhaps tell me what you saw?”

“I. I saw a couple having a picnic, they were getting engaged. Then i guess it was their home. Maybe they had an argument. The apartment was trashed, the woman was dead and male had a gun to his head and when it went off, i came back.” Immediately after telling takashiro that, shusei felt the need to be sick and sure enough he was. Easing him up, hotsuma held him as takashiro places a bucket on the ground whilst shusei hurls. 

“Easy. Shusei, don't force yourself now.   
For now just rest and I'll see if i can dig any cases of newly created domestic violence. Hotsuma? Stay here inside this barrier for another three hours, that's enough time for the damage to be repaired. His ears most likely had ruptured due to the gun going off, likely shusei was experiencing this from the male's point of view. But for now rest.”

With that takashiro left. 

Leaving behind a broken man, wondering just how much damage he can take before it overwhelms him. And the other being and giving all the strength he has to be and give, hoping it's enough. 

For now though. The first trial has passed, many more will await. 

They just hope they don't kill shusei in the process. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day at a time. Stay true to that. You'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. No preamble needed here, so here's two more chapters today. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 8

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“How long has it been since we last spoke to shusei? Tsukumo?”

The siblings were in toko's room. Kuroto & senshirou left fifteen minutes ago, kuroto stating he's going to try and find out more of what's going on. And so the pair were playing a game of wait and see with shusei & hotsuma as well as with kuroto & senshirou.

Sitting by his sister, tsukumo took one of her hands and said. “Shusei can see everything that happens to a person who has interacted with a duras or when one's around, regardless, They always leave something behind. By what he said to us, his powers are crossing over to him, without the need for his crystal ball or a recent victim either. I believe that takashiro wants to draw that out, and if he can handle this, shusei will be able to more than just witness the aftermath, he'll be able to prevent it from happening altogether.”

At that, toko looked horrified.

“You saw what happened to shusei the last time. He saw his past and it made him cough up blood. And now takashiro wants to encourage that?! "He could see more!!” IT could kill him!! No it's not worth shusei being ripped apart from the inside.”

Nodding in agreement, tsukumo pulled his sister into a hug and murmured.  
“I know. But we both know how strong shusei really is. He'll would never agreed to do this if he couldn't handle it. Toko, it'll all be alright”

And with that, the siblings waited the night out. 

 

Yuki awoke to an empty but nonetheless warm bed. Bending down to retrieve luka's shirt, he pulled it on in time for luka to step out of the ensuite bathroom. Locking eyes with the other, luka smiled and headed over to sit with yuki. 

Pulling each other into an embrace, both leaned into a smooth, heated kiss.   
Slowly drawing it to an end, luka spoke first. 

“Well. That's one way to pass the time.”  
Laughing yuki agreed.”I could've thought of worse things to do to occupy myself with.” blushing, he added “Thank-you, that was amazing.”

Smiling softly, luka replied.   
“I would do anything to keep you happy. If it means getting laid? So be it”.  
Full blown hysterically Laughing now, yuki snuggles up with luka,who pulls the covers over them and immediately both just relax with the other. 

“Hopefully we'll hear something soon”  
Is the last thing that runs through yuki's head as he drifted off to sleep, luka following behind. Hoping also that when they wake, he wouldn't have to tell yuki that shusei didn't survive. "By the way, you look good in my shirt" luka added in afterthought. Which left yuki in an even bigger fit of laughter. 

 

It's been an hour now.   
Hotsuma Never was good and patience nor did he ever need to exercise it, and yet here he was, waiting. Waiting for shusei to wake up, to tell him he's alright and that this is the last of it. 

Now hotsuma maybe blonde, however he ain't dumb.   
He knows that this will go on until one of two things happen. 

First. Takashiro can find a way to help and control shusei's powers. 

And secondly. The darkest fact. 

Shusei can't handle all of the damage.   
And dies. 

But he won't let that happen. He doesn't know how yet, but hotsuma will never let anything happen to shusei, even if it means sealing his powers away until he can get a grasp on it? Then so be it. 

No more harm will fall on shusei. Not after this. Not after they found their “lost love”, not after confessing to the other and the subsequent love making that followed. No, he's not losing shusei now. 

Making his way back to shusei, hotsuma draped a blanket over him and held his hand. Hoping that his warmth and his voice will get shusei back to him. 

It only took ten more minutes before shusei opened his eyes and saw hotsuma staring back, smiling, he brought hotsuma's hand to his lips, pressed a lingering kiss to his palm and spoke. 

“Hey. You know? You look like you could use some sleep”.  
Snorting at that, hotsuma murmured.   
“Well i was trying too . But you snore way to damn much.”

Both fell into a calm set of laughter before hotsuma gathered shusei up and held him tight. 

For now at least, this is over. 

It took a little over ten minutes for shusei to get his legs working again but slowly but surely the pair made their way back to shusei's room. 

“I'm going to Take a shower. Will you let everyone know that i'm ok?”

Smirking, hotsuma murmured to his forehead “Only if i get to join you?”  
Laughing, shusei pulls him towards the bathroom and says “Who's stopping you?”

A devious grin was all the warning shusei got as hotsuma carried him bridal style and headed into shower for a relaxing and heavenly shower in every sense of the word. 

Neither knowing what tomorrow will bring but hoping that this feeling will last. 

If only through the day. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself at it's own risk.

A sight to be seen   
Part 9

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“We should've of heard something by now right? I mean how long does it take to be told if someone is dead or not. Damn it, just what is hotsuma doing?”

Believe it or not, kuroto has been pacing up and down for the past twenty minutes.

Ever since he left the hospital room where shusei was, this is all he's been muttering. That and cursing hotsuma and his stupidity. Senshirou, although worried about shusei also, was finishing his calligraphy before putting the fountain pen down and looking at his partner. 

Kuroto looked haunted. Just as he was when his grandfather was killed. 

Deciding that pondering for bad news will only spread more negativity than needed or necessary, senshirou played to kuroto's biggest yet unknown to him weak spot .   
His curiosity 

 

“If you're really that curious. Why don't you go and find out. I'll come with, if you like?”

Yep. That did it.

No sooner had the last word left senshirou's mouth, kuroto stopped dead.   
Turning around, he bolted out of the room, murmuring along the lines of   
“Well are you coming or what? It's your idea”. With a well deserved smirk, senshirou got up to follow the young genius, all the while hoping that kuroto would display tact if the worst should be the case. 

For now, all he can do is remain kuroto's friend and confidant if the worst truly did happen and in turn, brings back painful memories. For both of them. 

 

A knock on the door was all hotsuma heard as a little, black haired boy and his pink tinged haired , glasses wearing partner came in to shusei's room. 

And immediately hotsuma knew where this was going. 

“I'm sorry hotsuma. I tried teach kuroto self restraint but….”  
“Kuroto? What's wrong”

Kuroto was standing there. Just standing there. Standing there watching shusei. 

There he was, sleeping away, although not peacefully. 

Laying in a heap of duvets and wooly blankets, shusei was softly admitting huffing breaths, a sheen of sweat on his face, sticking his bangs to it. The top three buttons on his top undone, showing the top of his scaring across his collarbone. 

A hand to his shoulder caught kuroto's attention and he turned, surprised to see a small frown and a strained smile on hotsuma's face.

“You were going to be the first person i told regarding shusei. But you beat me to it.”

Wow the boy with all the retorts has been stunned to silence. 

Who would've thought?

“Shusei is fine, i brought him up and we were talking for about an hour or so. He started complaining about a headache and i suggested he try and get some rest”. Well there's no need to tell them about their “fun” in the shower. 

With that thought pushed back, a frown setting deeper, hotsuma sighed and continues 

“As you can see, It's not going too well. I'm gonna go and see if that madman who we entrust our lives too has anything that shusei can take to help. Will you mind staying around, keeping him company again?”

Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer out of kuroto, hotsuma turned to senshirou who in turn carried concern for his partner but was coherent enough to respond to hotsuma. 

“Offcourse. Also on the way, will you inform the other's? Less you have a repeat performance.”

Gently Laughing at that, hotsuma murmured to shusei that he'll be back soon and that kuroto & senshirou were here. He kissed his cheek and made his leave. 

Silently, kuroto sat down beside shusei and took his hand once again and began speaking. 

To shusei, himself, his lost partner or to senshirou? Who knows but senshirou listened all the same in silent support for them both. 

“ You know it's funny, seeing you like this reminded me of something. I remember him falling. Like it was yesterday. The last conversation we had, we were talking about the sun and how, no matter how many years and lifetimes it has watched over and seen? It still burns just as bright as ever before.”

Senshirou, gently moving closer, stopped when he heard what sounded like sniffles coming from kuroto. 

“I resented takashiro for not getting to us sooner, to help bring his soul back.   
But you know? I never want to bear witness to that again.”

Leaning closer to shusei, kuroto spoke up just a little louder. 

“Shusei. I know. I know what it's like to want it to all end. The pain of losing a loved one. To feel numb about the fact that only one you would gladly die for left you behind. But….. But i was saved by senshirou and his grandfather. They taught me to live and love living again. 

Because of them, i found shogi and more importantly. I found a way to forgive something i blamed him about for so long. He never meant to leave me behind alone. He wanted me to live. So shusei? Live. No matter how much pain you endure, survive. Survive because that's what we zweilts do. And know that hotsuma is here waiting for you. We all are”.

Leaning back, kuroto was shocked by senshirou kneeling beside him and smiling that he understood. 

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Kuroto smiled and sobbed back with a warm hand in both of his own. 

Somehow senshirou and shusei both.. Just understood. 

 

“He's. Shusei is fine? Oh Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!!”  
No sooner had hotsuma finished with Dr crazy, as he dubbed him, he was blindsided by yuki and luka, who finally left their bed and the siblings. As if divine powers that be wanted to get them altogether so he can speak all at once, hotsuma took this moment and told the others how shusei was doing. 

And judging that he has an armful of yuki, there are all relieved. 

“Hotsuma?” tsukumo drew him back, smiling he continued. 

“Has takashiro told you anything yet?”

Slightly frowning, hotsuma gave yuki one last squeeze before handing him back to luka and replied. 

“Nope. But right now? I don't care. I'm gonna bring shusei down when he can handle company, i’ll see you around”.

And with a smile, hotsuma left leaving the other's to rejoice that shusei is still with them in this lifetime. 

 

Meanwhile, in his study, takashiro finally comes up with a way to help shusei. Finally, after witnessing everything that unfolded, he what to do. 

However. The method would be more severe than merely letting him get pulled into his visions. 

This method could end shusei's life. 

Whether it's a risk worth taking?  
Well, he'll have to ask shusei on his opinion, but for now, this is the only way takashiro can think of to save shusei and all of his lives. 

For now, he'll let the boy rest.   
Tomorrow. Tomorrow a new Trial will begin. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself. For it will get worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> As agreed I've got two more chapters today.
> 
> I'll give you guys a head up nearer the time, but some chapters will directly follow the one before it. 
> 
> So for now, enjoy :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 10 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

It's their wedding day.   
All of them are here.   
Hotsuma, in all his roguish charm is standing at the altar, wearing a blue tux, paired with a rose pink tie.   
He was beautiful. 

There she comes, in a lilac dress with a white bow in the middle, spaghetti straps, she looked flawless. 

Takashiro is waiting to take their vows.   
For marriage, for being zweilts.   
Their bond is eternal.   
Shusei looks down and That's when she sees it.   
There's blood. But none of them are wounded or injured in any way, so why?....  
It's not real, she's not really seeing this.   
But it's real, hotsuma is shocked also. 

DRIP   
DRIP   
DRIP 

There's a hole the size of a full grown man's hand in hotsuma's chest.   
And she catches him before he hits the floor.   
Her dress is no longer lilac.   
It's purple. A sickly purple, red and lilac really don't go well together. 

 

“Husei….”  
He hears his name, although he feels as if it's calling from underwater. 

“Shu….”

It's calling him. 

“SHUSEI”!!

With a start, shusei opens his eyes and gazing up he sees hotsuma's face, along with kuroto & senshirou too. 

“Easy. You're alright, i suppose i could say that it was just a dream. But i don't think that's true”. At Senshirou's words, they all smiled, although it was short lived as shusei began coughing.   
And they knew what came after that. 

Easing shusei into a seating position, hotsuma rubbed soothing circles into his back as kuroto got shusei some water. 

“It's getting worse, isn't it? Shusei. Talk to me, please.” It was bad enough that he was making hotsuma worry, but worst yet was that he made hotsuma plead.   
It's killing shusei, and he doesn't know what to do. 

Coming back, kuroto handed over his glass of water, shusei thanked him, took a tentative sip and answered hotsuma. 

“It was our wedding. Or rather the ceremony. And just as we were going to take our vows…. And then. Hotsuma….”

Shushing him, hotsuma grabbed hold of shusei's face between his hands, guiding his head beneath his chin, he murmured. “It's ok. I'm sorry i asked, please don't hurt yourself. It's not necessary”.

Shaking his head, shusei continued.   
“You died in front of me… I don't what caused it. This needs to end, i can handle seeing other's. It hurts, but i can't, no, i don't want to see you like that. Hotsuma? I need this to be over.”

With a small “I know” above him, shusei silently cried in hotsuma's arms.   
And all the other's can do is watch their quiet yet fierce friend slowly fall apart. 

It was close to an hour before shusei woke again. In the corner was takashiro. Sitting silently, watching silently. 

Always watching. 

“How are you feeling, shusei?”  
Sighing, shusei sat up, rubbing his face he spoke. 

“Honestly? Sir, i need to know that this will end soon. It's hurting hotsuma so, so much and that's one thing i never wanted”.

Looking equally tired, takashiro approached the bed and began telling shusei what he found out. 

“You're visions are, in essence, a melding of sorts. All of your past life's are coming back at once. Now normally, when a zweilt dies, they are as you know are resurrected, upon their last wish.

When they return, they retain their past memories, along with their abilities.   
In your case shusei, all of your past lives are coming back, things you recall, others you don't. You can't cope with all those memories colliding all at once.   
Their only outlet was to show you what will happen. In a way, you are killing yourself.”

Clearly not sinking in, takashiro carries on. “I know how to help you shusei. However, it requires you speaking with yourself. You're past life's. Which means”.

“I will relive my deaths over and over again. Right?”

Sadly Nodding, takashiro says. 

“Yes. You will be pulled even deeper than before, i will take you to our main house, from there you can converge with yourself and put the memories back.   
However,   
There will be no barrier to help you. Only you and your life-force. This is the only way i know to save you shusei, although it's entirely your choice.”

Sighing, shusei agrees. However…..   
“Hotsuma. What will happen if i die? Hotsuma will be alone. I don't want that to happen. I…”

“Like hell you will.”

“Hotsuma.”

Sure enough, hotsuma was coming from the ensuite bathroom, towel in hand. He was in the process of finishing drying his hair, when he heard the tail-end of their conversation. And judging by his frown, hotsuma didn't like how shusei was only seeing the negative in all of this. 

“Well. It's time to change that” was hotsuma's last thought as he approached. 

“Will this work? If shusei can handle this, will of this finally end once and for all and that shusei will be alright?”

Seeing hope in hotsuma's eye's, takashiro spoke earnestly.   
“Yes. Although he'll be weak for a while. In the long haul, shusei will be alright.  
Hopefully, his powers will stabilise also.”

“Well then, we're going. Shusei? I'm not letting you go. I meant that and as you said before, “if you want to die, then take me with you”, i'm your's shusei. Always.”

Smiling with tears down his face, shusei spoke softly. “And I'm your's also.”  
Grabbing shusei's hands, hotsuma pulls him into a very strong yet gentle hug.   
“We'll be ok shusei. I'm not abandoning you.”

Smiling softly, takashiro stepped out, preparing for a journey that could change everyone in every sense of the word. 

For now at least.

The day has given him peace. 

Let tomorrow's storm come, we shall be ready for it. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things won't always go smoothly. There will always be hard times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here's the second chapter for today. 
> 
> Fair warning, this chapter does contain self inflicted harm. Regardless of the fact that it's not graphic, please, please don't read if you are affected by this and know that i never have nor will ever take this lightly. 
> 
> Please take care. And i'll be back tomorrow.   
> :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 11

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

 

It's been two days since takashiro told the two of his plan to help shusei. 

However, takashiro was called away for a meeting and has yet to return. So naturally, it was pissing hotsuma right off.   
Currently, the two were in the main living room, the other zweilts were at school. With the exception of luka, who presently was making his way over. 

“What the hell is takashiro doing? It's his idea to take us into the countryside, so why the hell isn't he here to help?!”

Laughing softly at hotsuma's childlessness behaviour, shusei quietly spoke up. “Hotsuma. He'll return soon. I thought you'd be happy, you hate long travelling, especially if you're game systems run out of power.”

Running frustrated hands through his hair, hotsuma all but storked over, pulled shusei into his side and stroked back his hair from his face. Placing a kiss to his temple, hotsuma murmured in response.

“That's not the Point. How are you holding up by the way shusei? You seem to be fine, although i could be wrong.”

Sighing, shusei leaned further into hotsuma's side, placing butterfly kisses to his collarbone, he spoke. “I'm fine. I've got a mild headache but it's nothing to worry about or something i can't handle.” Seeing hotsuma was looking sceptical, shusei nudged him and added.

“Don't worry hotsuma, i'm really fine. I'm not going anywhere.”

Luka, who merely sat down opposite the pair. Opened up a book and added his two cents to the pair. 

“Shusei. You need to prepare yourself for this. It's my understanding that takashiro wants to pull you into the main cenotaph that binds your souls here. It will literally tear your soul from your body. It's good that he isn't here right now, it gives you time to think.”

“And how exactly do you know what takashiro's plan is?” hotsuma wasn't being rude, but considering that even they didn't know, needless to say, it surprised them both that luka knew. 

Things have been good between luka and the zweilts. Gone was the disgust at having a opast as an ally. Now they were friends, ever since yuki was taking by reiga a few months back. They've finally saw eye to eye and reached an understanding. 

They all cared for yuki. That's all that matters. 

Seeing anger and worry in hotsuma's face, luka placed his book down and gave the two on the couch the respect they earned and deserved. Especially shusei, who was going through so much. 

“I overheard takashiro making plans for the housekeepers to cleanse the cenotaph for use. He was saying that shusei will need to use it to connect with his past life's. I'm sorry, but that's all i heard.” 

Smiling his gratitude, shusei sat up and offered his hand to luka, who, with a small yet meaningful smile, took it in his own and shook in “thank-you” And “You're welcome”.

 

 

It was close to four, when the others returned home and immediately became aware that it was deadly silent. 

“Huh. I wonder where hotsuma is. He's usually pigging out on the couch.”

Tsukumo was about to respond to his sister's words when they all heard it. 

 

BANG!! “SHUSEI!!!!”

Completely alert, the gang ran without preamble up the stairs to see what happened. 

What they saw, needless to say scared them more than any demon ever could. 

Shusei was standing there, eyes gone black as if possessed, a carving knife in hand and his crystal balls circling around him as in orbit, glowing, no it's more than that, there pulsing with power. On the ground, hotsuma was crouching down. His arm had a ten inch long cut down it. Luka, who was going back to his room, immediately returned to see what was happening and was just as surprised. 

Yuki, along with toko, silently made their way over to hotsuma, not understanding what's going on but needing to heal hotsuma before he slowly bleeds out. 

There was no way to sneak up on shusei, no way to disarm him stealthily, so all they could do is wait and see how this will play out. And see what happened to shusei. 

“Shusei. What's wrong? What happened? Why did you attack hotsuma? Please tell me.” Carefully, tsukumo spoke to shusei, however, as he approached the young man, he froze when he spoke back. His voice distorted, echoing as he let words leave him. It was as if five of shusei's past lives were speaking all at once. 

“You ask why? YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!! YOU WANT TO SEND ME AWAY. I'M STAYING HERE, SHUSEI, THIS SHUSEI NEEDS US. TAKASHIRO THINKS HE CAN SEND US BACK. WE WILL NEVER GO BACK!!!!”

“It's not shusei. Not the shusei we know.   
It's his past life's talking, converging. Tsukumo, keep him on you, I'm gonna try and get behind him from the outside.” And with luka's words, tsukumo subtlety nodded in confirmation. Yuki's words faltered luka for a brief second from moving. 

“Luka. Please, please be careful.”  
Smiling and with a nod, luka discreetly left the room to head outside to the balcony, hopefully to disarm him without further damage. 

Unfortunately, shusei had other ideas. 

“You're not going anywhere, opast.”

Suddenly, his crystal balls flew around the room, blocking all exits and pinning them all down. 

“Shusei!!! Stop!! Please. Don't, don't do this”. Hotsuma, who had just been healed, carefully placed yuki down on his side, with toko wrapping a comforting arm around him. 

Sneering at his partner, his voice further distorted replied. “ Hotsuma. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE. YOU WANT ME GONE ALSO. DIDN'T TAKASHIRO TELL YOU!!! If his plan fails, he would seal me away, No. No. I'M NOT GOING BACK!!”

“I do want you here!! I do care!! But you're killing shusei and i can't, i won't let that happen. Please, don't do this, don't hurt shusei even more than you already have.”

Something cruel entered shusei's expression, suddenly his balls turned to a cage. Now, now they really was no way out. 

Sliding down to the floor, shusei brought the knife to his throat and spoke.   
“You want me here do you? You think i'm hurting him?” Looking up to hotsuma's face, a very snarling looking smile spread to his face. 

And that was all the warning hotsuma had before shusei all but plunged the knife into his lower abdomen. 

“SHUSEI!!!”

Merely dropping his hand away, shusei looked up with tears in his eyes and gazed to tsukumo, ignoring hotsuma completely, ignoring that he was sobbing to the fact that shusei is all but bleeding out and dying where he's sitting. 

Ignoring the sheer horror on yuki's face, tears falling down his face, ignoring toko's hushed cries, telling and failing to stop yuki from panicking, even when she was herself. Ignoring kuroto & senshirou seeing history repeating itself. Seeing senshirou's grandfather and kuroto's carer dying all over again. 

Ignoring luka summoning his sword and discreetly trying to get out of the cage around his position in the room. 

Ignoring all of this, he softly spoke. 

“God's ears. Tell me, what do you really hear from me. TELL ME WHAT YOU HEAR GOD'S EARS!!! HELP HOTSUMA UNDERSTAND WHY I WON'T GO BACK!!!”.”

Summoning his gun, tsukumo approached, albeit slowly and with acceptance from shusei, or rather, his past life's. He sat in front of shusei, ignoring the blade in his gut, and the blood that's escaping as a result of it. 

“You love shusei. You never meant to hurt him, none of you do. But you are, you're overwhelming him with your collective power. You're tearing him apart from the inside. You love him, but so do we. Please don't hurt him more than you unintentionally have already.”

Tsukumo, drew his gun to the side, trying not to cry himself, gave shusei's lives an ultimatum. 

“Release shusei or i will put you down. Don't make do this. However, i know shusei never wanted any of this madness to happen. I will, for his sake do so.”

All so slowly, the blackness faded out of his eyes and shusei regained his bearings and fell to the ground,seeing this, tsukumo catched him before he fell. All so carefully, tsukumo grabbed hold of shusei and laid him down, cradling his head on his lap, careful not to disturb the blade protruding from his abdomen. 

“Shusei!!”

Easing himself up, yuki made his way over, tsukumo carefully pulled out the knife out while yuki began healing. 

The crystal balls gradually regained their original form and fell to the ground. 

Regaining their senses, kuroto moved the knife away, and he and senshirou went to get some towels, water and made a hurried call to urgently get takashiro back home. 

While all of this happens, hotsuma made his way over as yuki finished healing shusei and collapsed into luka's awaiting arms. 

“Luka. Take yuki back to your room. Toko, go with them. Let yuki know that shusei will be alright.” Nodding in understanding, the trio left the room. 

Kuroto & senshirou returned from their duties and made their way over to trio on the floor,placing the bowl of water and towels down, the pair left, not wanting to take anymore space than necessary, before leaving they gave them their support, telling hotsuma to come to them if wanted or needed. 

Hotsuma and tsukumo both thanked them before they left and returned to the unconscious zweilt on the floor. 

Hotsuma, who so far hasn't said a word to any of them quietly asked tsukumo a question. 

“Will. Will shusei really be ok?”  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, tsukumo nodded and replied. 

“Yes. Although you will need to get shusei to believe that all of this wasn't his fault. He needs to know that hotsuma”.

With a look of fierce understanding, hotsuma awaits shusei to come back to him. To all of them.

 

With the clean up taken care off, hotsuma gathers shusei into his arms and took him to bed. 

Hoping that when shusei wakes, he'll be alright. 

And preparing to give takashiro one hell of a lecture he thoroughly deserves.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take solace when you can. For its all you need to prepare yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! 
> 
> I really cannot thank-you enough for all the hits and kudos. 
> 
> Here are two more chapters today. I may have stated before but some chapters will follow directly after the previous one 
> 
> So enjoy :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 12 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“What the hell takashiro!! Where were you?! Shusei almost died!”

Fifteen minutes since shusei was possessed and subsequently stabbed has passed and takashiro had just returned. He barely began taking his coat off when hotsuma all but barrelled on the man. 

Only luka's grip on hotsuma's shoulder is what kept the blonde from punching the man. Although, luka muses, he really wants that to happen himself…. 

“I'm sorry hotsuma. It wasn't my attention to make you wait. I got Kuroto's urgent message. How is shusei?”

Glaring at the man, hotsuma all but screamed. “HOW DO YOU THINK!! HE STABBED HIMSELF!!” and with that, hotsuma stormed back up to their bedroom where shusei is asleep and waiting for him. 

 

Sighing, takashiro turns to luka who, although looking impassive, is nonetheless not impressed by takashiro's lack of communication to his own zweilts. 

“Shusei's past lives converged on him all at once. Tsukumo managed to get shusei back though, however shusei was overwhelmed by them at which point they stabbed him and he has yet awoken from the ordeal ” And with those words, luka took his leave and went to yuki who was still recovering from the ordeal. 

Although the wound was severe, yuki was able to heal without much trouble. All that knocked yuki into a sleep was the past life's of shusei, they were all screaming in pain and anger. So for now, luka will take care of yuki while he comes to get a grip and understands what's happening with shusei, to know exactly what shusei is going through himself, although on a smaller scale. 

Takashiro, although knowing he spectacularly screwed up, headed to his office. Making last preparations to finally help shusei. 

It took five minutes for hotsuma to calm down before he entered the room.   
Shusei was asleep, somewhat peacefully but still disturbed. 

Tsukumo, who was placing a cloth onto shusei's forehead turned when hotsuma entered and softly scolded hotsuma. 

“You shouldn't have yelled at takashiro.   
Shusei knew you were doing so. He whimpered in his sleep when you raised your voice. He needs you to remain calm, hotsuma.” standing up, tsukumo instructed hotsuma to take his place, although he didn't need to be told twice. 

And so, as tsukumo took his leave, placing the cloth back into their bathroom. All hotsuma can do for now is wait for his partner to wake up. And steel himself for the blame that shusei will have for himself. 

 

An hour has passed and finally shusei awoke. And immediately he knew what happened, what he had done. 

Looking to his left, he sobbed as he saw hotsuma, with his hand in his own and planting feather light kisses upon it. 

His sobbing drew hotsuma's attention and he immediately gathered shusei into his arms, slightly taken aback as shusei gently pushed him away. 

“Shusei?”

“Don't. Please hotsuma. I've hurt you again. I've never wanted to do so ever, ever again. And i failed. So please. Please don't, don't force yourself.”

Clearly not impressed with that, hotsuma grabbed hold of shusei's face between his hands and spoke with purpose, eyes sharp and never left his partners. 

“Never, never say that to me. Never ever push me away either shusei, nor did you hurt me.You were overwhelmed by your past life's, none and i mean NONE of this is on you shusei. None of it. I'm not going anywhere and i'm not abandoning you.   
I'm here shusei. I'm here and not letting go”. Placing a kiss to his forehead, hotsuma murmured once more. 

“I'm here shusei. I'm sorry you are suffering so, so much but i'm not going anywhere.”

That was all it took for shusei to break down, grabbing hold of hotsuma's shirt on his back and letting it all go. 

For now, he's survived. And for that, both are grateful for. 

 

Three hours later, hotsuma was sitting in his usual perch by the window, blanket around his shoulders and windows wide open.   
There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just thousands upon thousands of stars. 

It's amazing how every single star was trying to outshine the other, each trying to grasp a minute of attention, just an ounce before another came along. 

Sighing, hotsuma turned to the sound coming from the ensuite bathroom. 

Shusei awoke about fifteen minutes ago.  
Although seemingly doing ok, hotsuma doubted that a bit of sleep helped at all.  
Shusei's past lives are still there, and hotsuma can only dread what they have planned next. 

For now though. It's enough, enough to know that he has a general idea of what's happening with shusei. 

Next time. Next time, he'll be ready.

“You're not going anywhere shusei. I'm gonna protect you from yourselves.”

Was hotsuma's last thought before shusei came out. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty is all around us, you've just got to look up to see it.

A sight to be seen   
Part 13 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

Shusei, who had just finished his shower made his way tentatively to the bed.   
He hadn't said a word to hotsuma since he awoke, and right now he wasn't sure if he could. 

Even though hotsuma told him that he never needed to blame himself and that hotsuma will always be there for him, shusei couldn't shake the guilt or the fact that he almost caused hotsuma to lose sensation in his arm from where he slashed him with the knife. Or the fact that he, or rather, his past life's stabbed him in front of everyone, but most importantly, in front of hotsuma. 

And that was why he couldn't speak to hotsuma, not yet anyway. 

 

Hotsuma was watching shusei. He was always watching the young man, but right now he was afraid. Afraid for him. 

He remembers the look on shusei's face as he stabbed himself, the tears in his eyes, the pain that he's going through, the want and need for this to end. 

One way or another. 

Hotsuma knew that all too well. But that day, the day he wanted it gone, shusei saved him. Pulled him back, gave him life again. Gave him a reason to live, and now? Now he's gonna do that for shusei. He needs shusei to know that, no matter what, hotsuma has him. That this time, hotsuma will be his strength when he has none. Just like shusei had and still is his armour. 

Making his way over, hotsuma took off the blanket over his shoulders, placing it around shusei, who was so engrossed in his guilt that he wasn't even aware of hotsuma's arrival or the subsequent actions thereafter, that he jumped in shock then went stiff. 

“Shusei. Don't, don't close me off. Listen, i don't know how to help you, and honestly what happened scared me. But shusei, this, the whole ordeal, i'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid FOR you. I promise and mean that i will never abandoned you, i'll always be here for you. But i can't if you don't let me in, giving me a cold shoulder won't deter me, so please, please don't shut me out.”

Turning pained eyes to him, shusei spoke so softly. 

“Hotsuma. I'm not, i'm not trying to, but I've hurt you again, this time physically and i can't, i don't know what to do. I can apologise to you until i can't speak anymore but that's not enough. Hotsuma? Tell me what to do, tell me how i shouldn't break? Because i'm barely keeping a hold of myself.”

Shusei was crying long before he even started speaking and all hotsuma could do was to pull him into a warm hug, guide his head beneath his chin and ride it out with him. It's been hard for shusei, for both of them, and it's only going to get harder still. But one thing hotsuma does know, he isn't letting shusei do this alone. 

That, he'll bet his life on.

 

“Hotsuma? Do you think the stars maybe know what's going on and they shine a little brighter when someone's sad, maybe letting that person know that their sad too?”

It's been an hour since the pair had spoken, while not completely satisfied with the outcome, both knowing that whatever happens, they've got the other. That's all that's needed. 

And so here they are. Both settled down by the window, watching the scenery as they have always done. Embracing shusei a little bit tighter, pulling him more closely to his chest, with shusei's feet tucked under himself and hotsuma's legs around him like a warm, protective barrier.   
Gently massaging his head, switching between stroking back his hair from his face and massaging his scalp, hotsuma murmured in his ear. 

“I think that maybe, the stars want to let us know That, even when their so, so far away, they will never be truly gone.”  
Leaning down to wipe the tears away from shusei's face, he places a lingering kiss to his temple and continued. 

“I like to believe that the stars can sense when we need a little bit of beauty in the darkness that we're so wrapped in, whether it's duras or even crap in our everyday lives. I like to know in my imagination that they're looking out for us in their own private way. Even now, right there? It's glowing bright. Just for you shusei. You're safe with me, that star is reassuring us that.”

Sure enough, as shusei followed to where hotsuma's finger is pointing, a star is shining a little bit brighter than the others it's surrounded by. 

Sobbing a bit more, shusei wraps his hand around the one hotsuma is using to show him the star and says. 

“I think that star is yours hotsuma. I'm currently surrounded by my own darkness, i think it's giving you a pulse of light to help you find your way. Like it did when we were kids. Letting you know that there's always light around you, you just have to look up to see it”.

Holding shusei tighter, using their connecting hands, hotsuma removes all the tears that are falling, pulls shusei's head closer back and continues.

“Well then. I'm not going to leave you behind. The true beauty of stars? They're everywhere. All the time. Shusei? I know i haven't said this outright to you but, i do love you, in this lifetime, the past one's and in the future also. 

I love you shusei usui.”

Gazing up, shusei turned around in their embrace, outright refusing to leave it and said.

“I love you too, hotsuma renjou. In all our lifetimes.”

With a big goofy grin on his face, hotsuma cupped his face and kissed him with all the passion and love he has. 

For the brightest star he has ever had the privilege to know. 

Hoping that this special star, his star will shine for many years to come. 

Not burning out until the end of time. 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will learn how much you can take by allowing these kind of things to happen to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning. 
> 
> I have officially ended this story!! I'm posting up two more chapters now and then around 2pm G.M.T (Greenwich mean time) i'll post up the final five. 
> 
> Thank-you so much for all comments and kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 14 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

 

It's been two days since shusei was possessed by his own past lives. 

Presently both shusei & hotsuma, along with the other zweilts including yuki and luka were making their journey to the main house so they can finally end what shusei is going through. 

“Man, how long does it take to get there? We've been on the road coming up to three hours!” 

And so, here begins the “are we there yet?” game - teenager edition. 

“Hotsuma. Quiet down, you'll wake up shusei and yuki” Toko harshly whispered scolding to hotsuma, for once got him to shut up. 

Peering next to him was indeed a sleeping shusei. 

Wearing a thin long sleeve black shirt and grey jeans, shusei was wrapped up in a wooly navy blue blanket. Upon leaving the twilight mansion, shusei came down with a fever, although not serious it did make him a bit woozy on his feet. So, without taking any chances, hotsuma allowed him to travel foregoing a jacket, with the condition that has the blanket. He won that round. 

“Hotsuma? How is shusei?” tsukumo's face peering from where he's sitting behind them. “His mind is clear, i'm not hearing any of his past life's talking, but i doubt they have left after what they all said.” per takashiro's request, tsukumo, obviously letting hotsuma know, has been observing shusei.

So far, nothing has happened, the voices have quieted down, albeit temporarily, there's no naivety around any of them to say that they're all behaving. Once they reach the main house and the cenotaph, all hell's gonna break loose.

Only this time, it'll be from shusei. 

Softly sighing, hotsuma turned to look at tsukumo and replied.   
“Honestly? I don't know. He seemed to have slept well the last couple of days, if anything, shusei wants this over. I do as well, but i'm scared for him, i just hope he'll pull through ok.”

Smiling, tsukumo agreed. 

“We all do hotsuma.”  
“We all do.”

It took a further hour to get to the main house, by that time hotsuma was more than ready to get this sorted out once and for all. 

Pulling up to the front, each zweilt exited the car, one partner after another. 

“Shusei. Wake up, we're here now.”  
Gently pushing the hair out of his face, hotsuma shook shusei into consciousness. Upon opening his eyes, shusei saw a small smile on hotsuma's face partnered up with a frown. 

“It's going to be alright hotsuma. I'm ready for this, i'm not bidding life farewell just yet.” Smiling, hotsuma took one of shusei's hands, helping him out of the car enveloping him into a hug. Both prepared for this to end. 

“Promise me hotsuma? No matter what happens today, know that i never meant to hurt you. And that, i'll always, always love you. Promise me you won't do anything rash if, and it's a big IF, i somehow don't make it.”

Pulling back, hotsuma, with tears in his eyes promised.

“I promise shusei. Just promise me that you'll fight this tooth and nail. Don't do this half assed.”  
Smiling and pulling hotsuma closer, both sealed their respective promises with a heartfelt kiss. 

 

“Alright shusei, are you ready?”  
“As ready as i'll ever be”.

After saying his goodbyes to the zweilts, well yuki protested that there not goodbyes, more like “see you again soon”, shusei & hotsuma made their way to the cenotaph where hopefully shusei will be able to put his past life's back in place. 

“Now then. Sit in front of the cenotaph, it'll automatically know you. Concentrate, concentrate on your memories, the pull of them. Focus on your past life's converging, however don't let them overpower you. Take control shusei, it's all you.” Nodding in understanding to takashiro, takashiro places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. Wishing him all the best he left, giving hotsuma a warning to watch over him and not to interact should it look like it's going badly. 

Nodding, hotsuma murmured “i will”

And with that, takashiro took his leave. 

Hoping that shusei will pull through this. 

 

“Alright then. Shusei? How you gonna start this, any ideas?”

Sitting literally two steps away and holding onto the blanket shusei brought with them, hotsuma wanted to know how he's going to settle this. 

“I'm going to start with my last incarnation, since that's the closest i can recall of them, i don't believe that me as her will do anything to harm me but i won't take that chance.”

And with a grunt from hotsuma, shusei began. 

 

It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on the bed, wearing a light pink dress, with a white cardigan around her shoulders. Her hair plaited and resting on her left shoulder. Looking up to shusei of her future, she smiled and patted the bed in offer for him to sit. 

Sensing no threat or danger, shusei albeit cautiously, approached. 

“I know why you're here. Why you've come. Know that i'm not going to hurt you.” lifting her hand, she caressed shusei's cheek, fingers ghosting to his bangs. 

With sadness in her eyes she spoke.   
“One so young shouldn't have so much on his shoulders. You have endured so, so much and for that i'm sorry.   
But… at least you still have hotsuma.   
He's doing well. Is he not?”

Blinking owlishly, shusei nodded. 

Laughing softly at that, she spoke again.   
“The reason i chose to come back a boy, was to ease the pain of being a bearer of the zweilt bloodline. Don't get me wrong, i love hotsuma and he would've made an excellent father. But all the fighting, the wars, it was too much. I, like you would never burden hotsuma of anymore than we should. Hotsuma didn't care, as long as he had me. He didn't care. My shusei, love all that there is. Don't fear things that may not be, embrace all that there is”.

Shusei didn't realise he was crying until his past life wiped away his tears. 

Placing both hands on his shoulders, she concluded what little time they had left. 

“Shusei. Regarding the others. We never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry you had to endure that. Treat them fairly, as they know you better than you think.”

Placing a kiss to his forehead, she pushed him back to himself. 

Coming back, shusei fell backwards, having hotsuma grabbing a hold of his shoulders and his head.   
“You. You ok, shusei?”

Laughing at how confused hotsuma looked, shusei eased himself up, turned around and hugged him with all his might.   
Hands hovering, hotsuma tentatively placed them on shusei's waist and waited. Waited to be told what happened.   
“I'm fine hotsuma, i was right, she never hurt me, never did.” Pulling back to show what he said was true, shusei cupped his face and planting feather light kisses upon it. “I'm good hotsuma. I'm good”

Sighing in pure relief, hotsuma placed his hands on top of shusei's and murmured back.   
“Well then, shall we continue?”

Nodding, shusei placed one kiss on hotsuma's lips and continued his journey back to himself. 

 

This time he was surrounded by flames.   
He fell to his knees as the heat overpowered him. 

“So, you're here. Shusei.”

Looking up, shusei saw a version of himself he never thought he would've been. 

He looked war hardened, a scar tracing diagonally from his right eyebrow to his cheek. Eyes hollow, lacking life, only marred in pain and death. 

“You were weak as a woman, or rather we were. Hotsuma died here you know. In this lifetime of ours. Hence the flames, the idiot never did listen to what others told him. I don't care what has happened to you. My final fight is approaching, you need to leave.” With that, he turned, but not before shusei spoke up. 

“WAIT!! Please, wait. I'm sorry, i'm sorry you're hurting. But hotsuma will return to us. He's with me now. Don't, don't throw our lives away. We're still here. I'm still here.”

He didn't see it coming when he was grabbed by the throat and lifted up, almost crushing him with his raw power, however shusei didn't resist, he just went with it. 

He saw the pain there, the tears in his past life's eyes, felt the hand tremble around his throat, he knew and understood everything. 

“I know. I saw him two days ago, when you were stabbed. I saw hotsuma. Tell me, tell me how to let go when he's all i have left. Help me erase the emptiness.”

Placing his hand on the one around his throat, shusei merely leaned forward to connect both of their foreheads, feeling his throat getting tighter and tighter by the grip around it.

He showed him the miracles of life.   
And somehow, he understood the gesture. 

Immediately the hand went and he was let go, his past life vanished with a tired yet understanding smile on his face. 

Shusei returned, only he didn't feel good at all, not like the last time. Seeing this, hotsuma came up behind him and was shocked by what he saw. 

A dark bruise was developing around shusei's neck, his face red.   
Immediately he knew. 

Shusei was choking.   
His larynx was crushed. 

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that saying "it's a marathon not a sprint"
> 
> You know there's some truth to it right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the previous one before it 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A sight to be seen   
Part 15 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“Shusei!! Don't panic, please don't panic. Stay with me ok? Focus on me.”

Carefully, hotsuma took shusei into his arms, his neck bent horizontal to help keep the air supply going. Amazing thing about being a zweilt? They heal really good, it takes time and it depends on the nature of the injuries but they do recuperate. 

Slowly, shusei was regaining his breath, the bruising fading away and the redness in his face was dissipating. 

“You're alright, I've got you shusei. You're alright.” That and stroking back his hair was all hotsuma can do for for him. 

Soon enough, his larynx will repair itself but for now, shusei needs to rest. Placing the blanket over him, hotsuma bent his legs and picked up shusei, carefully carrying him bridal style and not jostling his neck too much, he made his way inside the house. 

“Hotsuma? What happened, is shusei alright.?” Toko, who had just came downstairs, when seeing the pair enter, immediately came over. 

“Toko, move the pillow from the couch please. Shusei's larynx was crushed. Don't worry he's healing but i want him to rest.” With a firm nod, toko went and did as asked of her. Once done, hotsuma thanked her as she went back upstairs. He then laid shusei down, reorganising the blanket, pushing away his sweat liden hair, hotsuma murmured to his temple

“Rest now shusei. It'll be alright.”  
And with a kiss, hotsuma prepared them both something to eat and drink as well as calming his own nerves down. 

 

It took twenty minutes for shusei to wake up. His larynx had indeed heal, turning around he saw hotsuma kneeling beside his head and softly spoke to him. 

“Hotsuma? Are you alright?”  
Placing a hand on top of shusei's, hotsuma drew back his hair, placing a kiss to his forehead and spoke incredulously 

“I'm fine. It's you we need to worry about. How's your throat? You breathing ok? Here drink up.” Easing shusei up into a sitting position, hotsuma handed over a glass of water and helped him drink. 

Shusei only managed to mildly choke once, which considering that his throat was crushed by a ghost, was great going. 

“We need to carry on hotsuma. I'm ready to continue.” Sitting up, he was perplexed by hotsuma gathering him into his arms, laying back down and speaking sternly but gently. 

“No shusei. You were almost killed by yourself, again i may add. Rest for a while, it's going to take time to do all of this, there's no point in rushing. You're entitled to recover. Lay with me ok?”

Sighing in defeat, shusei leaned back and relaxed into hotsuma's embrace, for once actually agreeing with what he's been told by the hot-head. 

 

Thirty minutes later, shusei was itching to get going again and reluctantly hotsuma allowed it. Shusei was grateful for him and his worry, however he needed this to end, not just for his sake but hotsuma's also. 

 

“You sure you're up to this? It won't hurt to rest a little longer.” Ahh, hotsuma may have agreed, it didn't necessarily mean he was happy about it. 

Glancing over his shoulder, shusei smiled and answered his question. 

“I'm fine hotsuma. I have you with me right? I'm good.”

Sighing but nonetheless agreeing, hotsuma gave his signal that he was ready. And with that, shusei turned and began. 

 

 

It was bright, almost blindingly so. As he made his way through the hallway he immediately ducked as one of his crystal balls came hurling towards him. 

Apparently, he didn't duck fast enough as the ball turned to a spear, giving shusei a rather large gash to his upper arm. 

Meanwhile back in this lifetime, hotsuma saw how shusei tensed and then immediately a large gash appeared. 

Now, he was worried. 

“Shusei usui. How flattering that you came all the way to see me, or rather seeing yourself.”

Turning towards the sound of the voice, he immediately stiffened when he took in the appearance of his past life. 

He had bandages wrapped around both of his hands. His shirt was open, exposing his chest. He had scars, the EXACT same scars as the ones he has now. His hair is longer too, tied in a ponytail hanging low from the back of his skull, his bangs parted at the front. 

“You seem surprised. Were you expecting just to see you as you were before.? I hate to break this to you, but i'm what you need to look forward too. 

Drawing his swords, he approached. 

And immediately shusei knew. 

He was in for a world of hurt.

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grappling with oneself is how you truly know who you are.

A sight to be seen Part 16

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

 

Blood.   
There was a lot of it coming from shusei, right in front of hotsuma. 

The large gash on his arm carried on bleeding, even worse was that four more appeared almost exactly two minutes apart. 

It seems that as long as shusei is still connected to his past life's, he can't heal.   
And while the wounds aren't deep, they are bleeding profusely. 

“Hotsuma? What's going on, how's it going? And what the hell!! Why is shusei bleeding?!?!”

Instead of answering kuroto, hotsuma ran inside and grabbed some dressings to try and staunch the bleeding. 

“Kuroto, please can you take care of shusei's right arm and i'll handle the rest?”

“Sure” was all he needed to hear from kuroto before he got down to business. 

“Hotsuma? What's going on?”

“Damn if i know, earlier his larynx was crushed. My guess is that as long as he is connected to this, shusei can't heal.”  
Needing to change the subject of shusei bleeding out in front of him, hotsuma just started rambling.

“How come senshirou isn't with you?   
You two are like peas in a pod. Although with your attitude, i can't really blame him for staying away once in a while.”

“Hot… i came down to get us a drink”.  
He barely got the first three letters of hotsuma's name before he realised what he was doing. His friend, lover and partner was slowly been torn apart in front of him. And the worse part is? He's powerless to do anything about it. 

 

“Come on shusei. Hotsuma is waiting for you” was kuroto's last thought as shusei tensed all over again, which meant another wound. 

 

“Don't do that, don't think by merely dodging me, us, that you'll survive”.

He was right. He was up against a defined version of himself. And yet, none of the wounds inflicted were severe, if anything they were demobilising. So why?  
Why was he only incapacitating him when he could deal a fatal blow?

Unless….. 

“What's wrong, have you perhaps lost your nerves? I understand, I've seen our friends, our hotsuma die countless times. Why wouldn't you lose your resolve?”

Finally. He knew what he had to do.   
He just hope that hotsuma will forgive him. 

“I'm sorry hotsuma”. Was all he time to think as he charged head on into the blades path. 

At that moment, two things happened simultaneously. 

As shusei ran and impaled himself onto his own blades, back in the present, shusei coughed up blood and a nine centimetre hole appeared through his back. 

The entry wound you ask? 

Straight through his heart. 

Two voices called the same name at the same time. 

“SHUSEI!”  
“SHUSEI!”

Laughing softly, shusei looked at his, i suppose you can say his future self,bringing up a shaky hand, he gently pushed his hair away and spoke. 

“I know why you're doing this. You're the part of me who will do what it's necessary to protect his loved ones. He would sacrifice his humanity to push himself harder, regardless who we lose in the process. But you're wrong, even if we continuously get resurrected, we still stay human because we die. I'm sorry we, i lost my way but i promise it won't happen again. So please don't hurt yourself, we'll be alright”.

Suddenly, his future self started to cry.   
He'd lost everything, everyone, he had been fighting for too long. And now? He just wants peace. So perhaps, maybe, this shusei can give it to him. 

“Shusei. Promise us, that no matter how much pain you endure, don't be consumed by it. Take it, embrace it but ultimately let it go. I need our life to be different to the one this is now.”

Smiling that he understood and promised, his future self disappeared, sword dropping to the ground, easing the one out of his chest he prepared to return to his lifetime.   
Hoping that he's still alive right now. 

As soon as he woke up, shusei immediately grabbed hold of his chest and fell backwards, only to be caught by both hotsuma and kuroto. 

“Shusei”.  
“Easy we've got you. Kuroto bring some more dressings, he'll heal soon enough but we do need to stop the bleeding.”

sheer relief was radiating from hotsuma, he just needed to remind himself shusei promised to return to him. All the while trying to keep shusei conscious and with him. 

“I'm on it” but as soon as kuroto said that and turned, yuki along with luka were approaching and with a sad smile, yuki spoke. 

“Hotsuma. I can help, please allow me to do so. For you and shusei, please?”

Sighing heavily, hotsuma reluctantly agreed, however only on one condition, no debate. 

“Fine. But only the wound to his chest. Everything else will heal all on its own.”

Smiling and thanking hotsuma for trusting him with something so valued like shusei, yuki went to work. 

Hoping that he got there just in time. 

Hoping that shusei won't die today.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always bumps in the road.   
> But sooner rather than later, it does smooth out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologising for the seemingly fast pace of the chapters. I did try to space them out but i am sorry if it appears rushed. 
> 
> :)

A sight to be seen Part 17

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“How is shusei, hotsuma?”

“How do you think?”

 

It's been nearly two hours since shusei finished his conversation with his third past life and he has yet to regain conscious. And now? On top of that, takashiro makes his appearance and stupidly ask how shusei is, it took them awhile to clean up shusei and now he's resting. You really can't really blame hotsuma for being just a tad bit pissed at the man. 

Sighing, takashiro with caution sat beside the angry and hurt zweilt. 

“I truly do care for you all, hotsuma.   
Regardless of how i may come across, you are all my responsibility and as such i value you all. It was never my intention to be condescending to you or shusei. At the very least, believe that.” And with a hand on hotsuma's shoulder, takashiro left, only stopping when hotsuma asked him a question. 

 

“Do you believe shusei will pull through this?”

Smiling, takashiro confirmed.   
“More than anything hotsuma. I believe”.

 

“Yuki. How are you feeling”.

It's been coming up to two and a half hours before yuki regained consciousness after healing shusei and immediately after opening his eyes, yuki all but threw himself at luka and cried. 

Cried for all the pain, suffering, anger and hurt that shusei is going through. 

All luka can do is hold him tight and so he did. 

“It's… it's not fair, shusei is...he's suffering so, so much and we can't even help him. And hotsuma, he doesn't know what to do other than be there for shusei.   
It's not fair.”

Easing yuki back, luka cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“He will be alright yuki. He's already survived some of his past life's encounters, he'll pull through. Rest yuki it'll be alright.” And with a small smile yuki fell back into luka's arms, all the while hoping that shusei will be alright. 

 

It was close to four in the afternoon and shusei still hasn't awoken yet.   
A knock on the door brought hotsuma out of his reverie and back to reality. 

“Hotsuma. You need to eat something.”  
Tsukumo softly spoke up. Hotsuma was currently sitting crossed legged on the bed beside shusei, holding one of his hands between his own, he was running his fingers over shusei's knuckles. 

“I will soon tsukumo. I just need shusei to know i'm here when he wakes up. If anything, he needs to know that.”

Tsukumo can understand that, he remembered when toko stayed with him when he was wounded, and the relief he felt when he saw her face. 

“Would you like me to bring something up for you then? I do know what you're feeling and i understand. But hotsuma, you won't help shusei if you don't help yourself. Please hotsuma, you're not in this alone, we all care about shusei and you also.”

Turning to look at tsukumo, hotsuma smiled and gave him a nod and saying his thanks. 

And with that, tsukumo left to do just that.

By five in the afternoon, shusei finally made his presence known. 

A soft moan from the bed drew hotsuma back to the present. He was sitting by the window eating when he heard the noise. Carefully making his way over, hotsuma sat down beside shusei, he stroked back his hair and spoke softly. 

“Shusei. You're alright now, rest ok? I'll be here when you wake.” Sealing that declaration with a lingering kiss to his forehead, hotsuma sat and waited for his better half of his soul to return to him. 

 

By six in the afternoon, shusei finally came back around. Judging by the sounds coming from the ensuite bathroom, he could tell that hotsuma was in there. Smiling, shusei took uneasy steps and approached the door. Knowing that hotsuma would rather see him as soon as he woke up than waiting after he finished his shower. 

 

Opening it silently he stealthily stripped down and entered the shower, throwing his arms around hotsuma's shoulders, he planted kisses down his shoulder blades and spoke. 

“I'm back. Hotsuma.”  
Laughing, hotsuma turned around and hugged shusei as if he were an apparition that may fade away. Gently cupping shusei's face, hotsuma began to slowly, breathtakingly torturous, all consuming with passion, kiss shusei. 

It was like coming home, being with the other. However, all too soon, what started out to be a mere welcome back greeting slowly turned into so much more and soon touches went from innocent to downright horney and soon they let hormones and love guide them through. 

 

“You sure you're ok? Shusei you were cut up pretty badly, you were stabbed through your chest also. I'm not asking you to stop, but rather just take it easy for now.”

It's been fifteen minutes since there “Welcome back” celebration in the shower, coming back down from their high, massaging shusei's lower back and shoulders, hotsuma dove straight into it. 

Humming in appreciation, shusei responded. 

“I'm sure. I don't feel as bad as it seemed”. Reluctantly, shusei began speaking about what he feared above all during this adventure of his. “Hotsuma? I saw how i may turn out to be years from now. I don't want to lose myself, so if possible, can you please help guide me. I don't want to lose who i am, i don't want to lose myself.”

 

Easing himself off of shusei, hotsuma pulled him up, gathered him and the blanket, wrapped it around shusei and gave him the warmest hug possible, hoping to at least ease some of his fears. 

“That'll never happen. You will always be this person shusei, no matter what happens. However, i'm not planning to leave you behind ever. Don't worry about the future or how you may turn out to be shusei, i've got you and i'm not letting you go. Nope you're stuck with me so you won't be changing who you are, my personality will make sure of that.”

Laughing at hotsuma's declaration, shusei pulled back a little, cupped his face, drew his forehead to his own and softly spoke. 

“You truly are amazing hotsuma. I thank-you for all you are, all you've done for me and all you will do. Thank-you hotsuma Renjou”

“Thank-you shusei usui. Thank-you for saving me, for validating my existence, for wanting me. Thank-you for being you. For that will never, ever change, i promise”.

And with that, both pulled the other into a warm, safe kiss. For now, they're fine. For now they're safe and at home. 

For now at least, their troubles are behind them. 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason weeks are split into days.   
> It allows you to be ready for the day ahead.

A sight to be seen Part 18

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

It's been a day since shusei had seen his future self, although still a little unnerved by it all, hotsuma had engraved into him that he would never lose his way. And with that, shusei although still worried wasn't as fearful as before. 

Making his way to yuki's room to see how he was after healing him and to thank him for it, shusei was stopped by another vision, a vision he didn't think should be occurring, now that he had been confronting and sealing away his past life's. 

 

Clearly he was wrong. 

 

It was windy.   
Rain was falling hard upon them all.   
In the midst of all of this, hotsuma was kneeling down, sword in hand, blood streaked across his face and his hair.

 

Toko and tsukumo sitting by a tree, gun and sword laying beside them. 

 

Kuroto & senshirou keeping an eye out.

Yuki resting on luka, who had his sword in hand. 

 

In front of them, three opast, and in one of their hands?

The near lifeless body of shusei.   
They've been fighting, so, so hard, they weren't expecting them and so to show them they have returned , they've threw shusei to them. 

 

To hotsuma's feet. Hotsuma could do nothing but hold him in horror and in shock. 

 

At that moment, shusei returned, grabbing his stomach, he coughed up blood he guessed was from where he was thrown to the ground. 

Crouching down to regain his breath and composure, shusei was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Even more so by who it belonged to. 

“Luka? Hi”.

“Shusei. Are you alright? You've got blood on the side of your face. Here”

Handing over a tissue to shusei, luka grabbed hold of shusei's upper arm and helped him into yuki's and his own room. 

“Shusei!! Are you alright? I've been thinking about you and was going to come by later on”. No sooner had luka opened the door, yuki all but threw himself at shusei. Clearly amused by it, luka let shusei go so he could interact with yuki better. 

Smiling at the young man, shusei pulled him back to speak to him better. 

“I'm fine yuki. I was just on my way here to see how you were and to thank you for helping me out.”

Beaming up at his guardian, yuki responded in kind. 

“Thank-you for surviving. Shusei are you alright? You've got blood on your lips.”

Using the tissue that luka gave him, he wiped it away and reassured yuki. 

“I'm ok yuki. I'm going back to the garden now so i'll see you later.” saying that he'll see shusei out, luka murmured he'll be back to yuki and left with shusei. 

Walking down the hall was rather quiet until luka spoke up. 

“You had a vision? Correct?”

Sighing heavily, shusei answered. 

“Yes. Although i don't know why, i've put my life's back in peace. So i don't know what has happened.”

Nodding in understanding, luka stopped, gently grabbed hold of shusei's hand and turned him around to speak to him. 

“You're dealing with not just the past life's but the resonance of your abilities. Once you have settled them all down, your power will eventually stabilise. For now, take it easy”. With a nod of confirmation, shusei and luka parted ways. 

One to end this, once and for all. 

The other hoping the zweilt will be able to handle what's about to happen. 

“Shusei. You ready for this to end?”

Waiting by the cenotaph was a eager hotsuma who was hoping just as much as shusei for this to end today. 

 

Laughing softly at hotsuma's declaration for the end to happen, shusei approached the man, who in turn grabbed hold of shusei's face when he got close enough and kissed him to reassure him. However, hotsuma tasted something that distinctly tasted like iron. 

 

“Shusei? What happened. Why do i taste iron on you?”

Seeing as there was no point in lying about it, shusei told him, not expecting him to understand, just to drop this matter. 

“On my way to see yuki i had a vision. Don't worry it was nothing to severe. It just took me by surprise that's all.”

Clearly not impressed by how nonchalant shusei seems to be, hotsuma grabbed hold of shusei's face and spoke sternly to him. 

“Don't treat that as if it's just a fluke shusei. We were prepared for your past life's to revolt on us, so please don't trivialise this as nothing. I want you to be fine but not if this keeps happening and you brushing it off. Not if you don't pace yourself.” 

Agreeing to what's been said, shusei leans into hotsuma's arms and relented. 

“I know. I'm sorry, i never meant for that to come out that way. I guessed i'm so used to what's going on with me that it just goes over. I'm sorry hotsuma, i truly never meant to make it seem like I'm putting it that way.”

Holding him tighter but nonetheless with a gentle touch, hotsuma murmured in his ear. 

“I know. Come shusei, let's end this. But promise me that you'll be alright. We're nearing the end but not the end of you. Promise me that you'll be ok and that you won't force this too quickly?”

“I promise”. And with that, shusei made his way over to the cenotaph and prepared to meet himself yet again. 

 

At the end of a what appeared to be a cave, shusei made his way down a steep incline to where he heard voices. 

Shusei cautiously approached, hugging the walls, he was caught long before he even started. 

“So. The eyes of God has graced us with his appearance.”

Slowly making his way over, shusei was somewhat taken aback by what he saw. 

It was him. Him as he is now. He was looking at a mirror. An ACTUAL mirror. 

“Don't assume that all of your past life's have an actual body. That just makes you look arrogant. You of all people should know that appearance rarely shows you the whole truth”.

Indeed that was true, everyone has a inner shell, a shell that shows who they really are. 

“I know. My apologies, i never meant to insult us.”

Laughing at that condescending remark, the mirror exploded, causing shards of glass to rain down on shusei. 

 

Outside, hotsuma, accompanied by takashiro, who arrived ten minutes ago to check up on them, stood and watched as small cuts erupted over shusei's face, arms and hands. 

Knowing that there is little they can do to help.

 

Meanwhile in the cave, shusei was sitting on the floor, trying to protect his internal organs in case of another attack when he heard a loud booming voice echoe all over.

DON'T TRY AND ACT AS IF YOU UNDERSTAND!! DON'T TRY TO CODDLE ME SO I WON'T HURT YOU!!! SHUSEI, YOU NEED TO FEEL THIS PAIN!!” 

And with that warning, shusei uncurled himself and prepared for the next round.

However, asking for trouble will only end up bringing it to you. 

 

Never wish or ask for something. 

 

You may not like how it turns out. 

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see yourself as how others see you, you must ask for the bluntness of truths.

A sight to be seen Part 19

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

“This cannot be happening” was all shusei can think over and over again as all apparitions of his previous life's stood in front of him. 

 

“I wonder what's going on. Shusei has been still for a while now.”

Ever the observant one when it concerns shusei, all that hotsuma can do is hold onto the promise that shusei made to him. His promise to return to him. Back in one piece. 

“Have faith that shusei will pull through, hotsuma. It'll be fine.”

And with a nod from hotsuma, takashiro carried on observing shusei. 

 

“You seem surprised to see us all here”.

“Yeah, i am”.

And it was a surprise, they were all there, all sporting a plain, almost bored look. 

Even his last life, she lost all of her love and concern that made her a warm person, it was all gone from her face. Showing only finality. The desire for this to end. 

“You ready to end this? Shusei usui?”

“Yeah, i'm ready”.

 

All of a sudden, a spherical barrier engulfed shusei. Even though he wasn't aware, shusei's self consciousness clearly was not expecting this. Judging by how his body went tense. 

“What's wrong with shusei? Why has that happened? It never happened before?”

Clearly as anxious as hotsuma, takashiro approached shusei, only for the barrier to pulse with power, warning takashiro not to come any closer. 

“I'm not sure. However i don't believe shusei is in any immediate danger, well no more than usual. We'll keep an eye on him.”

 

They were merely watching him.   
Analysing him.   
Waiting for him to make a move.   
Studying how he flexed his hands in and out of a fist.

And with that, they all converged on him. 

 

“SHUSEI!!” all of a sudden, shusei's body back in the present, started to levitate and blood was pouring from his orifices. Needless to say, it scared the hell out of hotsuma and takashiro equally.

 

Pain.   
Unbearable amounts of pain.   
It was twisting all of his nerves, his muscles, even his internal organs. 

And yet, none of the past life's of shusei had moved, they simply entwined their hands and formed a line. Watching the shusei of this time, wondering what he'll do next. If anything at all. 

So why?

What was happening?

Why did it feel as his very soul was being torn apart?

Wait…… 

His soul… 

They all represented a part of him, apart of his soul. What makes shusei, well Shusei. 

Love. 

Solitude. 

Survival. 

Pride. 

And life. 

 

“I get it now. I'm sorry, i always seem to stray from our path don't i? Ever since i came back, meeting hotsuma again, saving him from his own powers. Being kidnapped by ashley. I was so consumed by how i value my purpose that along the way, i forgot who i was way back then.”

Grunting with effort, shusei made his way over to his other self's and reevaluate his life to his past. To confirm their existence. To show them they needn't have to worry. Not anymore. 

“I'm sorry for forgetting that before my life had came to be, you were there first.   
I give you my word, no i swear on my soul, OUR soul that i will never stray from the past or my future. I promise that i will treat us with the respect we all deserve. I will move forward, i won't dwell on what may be, i will live my life not just follow it. You have my word.”

Smiling that there message had got across, his past life's all melded into a true form of what defines shusei usui. 

One aspect of him, every definition of his soul in disguise as his blue crystal balls. 

Smiling and acknowledging this, shusei left for the last time. Promising to his soul that he'll appreciate all that makes him, him. 

 

Back in the present, the barrier shattered and shusei fell, however before hotsuma could even blink, takashiro was already there, arms open wide. Ready to catch his zweilt. 

“Welcome back, shusei”.

“Is it over? Is. Is shusei back?”

Smiling, takashiro turned and spoke to hotsuma. 

“He will be alright, hotsuma. He will be.  
For now let him rest, he'll be back with you soon.”

And with those words that he can just about make out from his leader, and hotsuma.   
Shusei fell asleep. 

Only this time, it'll be ok when he returns. 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the sun. You'll shine for many years to come. 
> 
> That's a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end :( 
> 
> I've had a blast writing this and Thank-you so, so much for all the interest this has got. I hope I've done an interesting take and approach regarding shusei and his powers. 
> 
> I will return to these characters again, in the form of one shots, if any one has an idea, hit me up and I'll see what i can do. 
> 
> I've been the silentone, this has been "a sight to be seen". 
> 
> And here's a lovely big chunk of fluff and love to end this. 
> 
> Thank-you again!!   
> :)

A sight to be seen Part 20 

Full disclaimer applies. I do not own “uraboku”, it's world or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to odagiri hotaru. 

 

Epilogue. 

“Hotsuma!!”

It's been three weeks since shusei had his first vision that caused him so much stress and pain. 

As stated before by takashiro, his powers have indeed stabilised. It took almost two days for shusei to truly recover from everything that has happened. He's still suffering from headaches but he was reassured that they will eventually fade away. 

Currently, the two zweilts were in the process of concluding their “fun times”.

Everyone else had returned back to school, well everyone except these two. While shusei was well, hotsuma wasn't taking any chances and declared to takashiro that he'll be staying with shusei for another day. 

Surprisingly, takashiro had no qualms with his request, furthermore, he encouraged that decision. 

Falling beside shusei, hotsuma reached over to shusei, pulling him closer, pushing aside his sweaty hair and with all the skill of a smooth talker, kissed him. 

Laughing as they broke away, shusei pulled hotsuma into a hug and murmured to him. 

“I don't think i thanked you for what you've done for me during all of this.”

Smugly smiling, hotsuma kissed his forehead, cheek and finally his nose before responding. 

“Well. It's nothing you wouldn't do for me. Although, this is more than enough payment, mind you.”

Laughing at how hotsuma can behave at times, shusei rose up, placing himself on top of hotsuma, who merely placed a gentle hold on his waist, spoke against his lips, his own teasing hotsuma's to the point of being a damn right devil. 

“Well that's not up for dispute. But seriously hotsuma. Thank-you, thank-you for all you've done for me.”

“You're very welcome, shusei. You never should doubt that. Wanna take a shower then go for a walk? Some fresh air will do you some good? Maybe it'll help you with your headache”. Nodding in confirmation to hotsuma's question, hotsuma leans up to place a kiss shusei's forehead and went to the ensuite. 

Leaving shusei pondering how truly lucky he has to have hotsuma in all of his lives.   
With that pleasant thought, he drifted off to a calm state of sleep until hotsuma returned. 

 

Sitting in the garden on one of many benches, shusei was idly remembering all of what had transpired with him. With them all. 

“Hotsuma? Do you think this may happen again. Maybe in the next few years or even my next life? Do you believe it'll happen again?”

Seeing the look on shusei's face, the apprehensive look, the unspoken fear of this nightmare returning, hotsuma leans up to his side, cups his face and softly spoke. 

 

“No. However if it does, it'll be ok because although it may turn out to be the exact same thing as now. Know that i'll be right here as always to help you through it. I promise you that shusei.”

Leaning closer to kiss for what seemed like the hundredth time, shusei curled up beside hotsuma and just enjoyed the warmth from the brilliant stars he'll ever know. 

The brilliant shining one in the sky known as the sun. 

And the brilliance that is hotsuma renjou. 

Both warm.   
Everlasting. 

And above all else, like him. 

Determined to shine even through the darkest of days. 

Both will shine for many, many years to come. 

And you don't need to “see” that to believe it'll happen. 

 

The End.


End file.
